Souvenirs de Noël
by Petit-Arc-en-Ciel
Summary: Matthew, Tino et Gilbert revivent ensemble leur souvenir de Noël, et ils sont loin d'être bons ... (PruCan)


**Souvenirs de Noël**

**Résumé : Matthew, Tino et Gilbert revivent ensemble leur souvenir de Noël, et ils sont loin d'être bons ...**

**Rating : M+**

**WARNING : Viol et pédophilie**

**Disclamer : I OWN NOTHING!**

**A/N : En me baladant sur mon vieux PC, j'ai retrouvé ça ... C'est une de mes première fanfic, mais je ne l'ai pas postée parce que cela aurait été la première que j'aurais mise sur le site ... J'aurais été ... mal vue ?**

**Mais comme elle se passe à Noël, je la publie aujourd'hui ! Je suis vraiment désolée si ça vous choque, mais il y a les warnings et c'est rated M pour une bonne raison ...**

**Non, je ne soutiens ni les viols, ni la pédophilie ...**

**Joyeux Noël !**

**Souvenirs de Noël**

- Tu te souviens, Gil ? demanda Matthew alors qu'il regardait les enfants du pensionnat ouvrir leurs cadeaux de Noël.

- Comment veux-tu que j'oublie ça, Birdie ? C'est comme ça que je t'ai rencontré ...

- Et dire, commença Tino habillé en Père-Noël, que je croyais encore au Père-Noël ...

- Moi aussi, dit Matthew en soupirant.

Xx~_quatorze ans plus tôt~_xX

Tino mettait son bonnet de Père-Noël en fredonnant _Vive le Vent. _Ses mèches blondes dépassaient sur son front, et il sourit à son reflet dans le miroir, faisant pétiller ses grands yeux violets.

C'était Noël, la meilleure des fêtes !

Il sortit de la salle de bain en laissant place aux autres orphelins du pensionnat, et déscendit dans la salle commune pour reçevoir le cadeau que les assistants sociaux avaient bien pu lui dégoter cette année.

Il alla s'assoir à côté de Matthew, c'était un orphelin tout comme lui, mais il était très malade. Ses parents et son frère étaient décédés quand il avait sept ans, et cela faisait un an qu'il était ici. Il avait le même âge que lui huit ans et quelques mois.

Tino s'entendait vraiment bien avec Matthew. Ils avaient un gros point en commun : aucun des membres de leur famille n'avait pu les accueillir. Ils aimaient tous les deux le calme, et restait souvent l'un avec l'autre sans vraiment parler.

Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis à proprement parler. Ils jouaient ensemble et lisaient ensemble. Le meilleur ami de Tino, c'était Berwald. C'était un enfant de douze ans et le fils de la directrice du centre d'hébergement pour enfants sans parents. Il allait à la même école que les orphelins, et vivait pratiquement avec eux, mais ce matin de Noël, il était chez lui, avec sa famille.

Il y avait un faux Père-Noël au centre de la pièce. Tino savait que ce n'était pas le vrai, puisque le vrai était en train de se reposer en Finlande, le pays de ses origines. Le Père-Noël venait de passer la nuit à donner des cadeaux aux enfants riches, il ne pouvait pas venir voir les petits orphelins ! Il devait se reposer aussi !

Une des assistantes sociales appella Tino pour qu'il aille s'assoir sur les genoux du Père-Noël. Le finlandais se leva joyeusement et fit ce qu'il lui avait été demandé. L'homme en costume lui demanda si il avait été bien sage, et Tino hocha la tête, sûr de lui, il avait même gardé sa chambre propre !

Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Matthew d'aller sur les genoux du père Noël. Il tremblait en marchant, mais c'était parce qu'il était très faible. Il alla s'assoir sur les genoux du Père-Noël qui eut un sourire bizarre sur son visage. On ne voyait sa bouche à cause de la fausse barbe, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lumière étrange. Matthew remonta ses grandes lunettes sur son visage, et murmura qu'il avait été sage et qu'il avait sauvé un animal de la noyade le mois passé. Le Père-Noël le félicita, et Matthew eut droit à une bise sur la joue.

Ensuite, le Père-Noël dit quelque chose à l'oreille de Matthew pour lui seul que Tino n'entendit pas. Matthew hocha la tête vivement, et descendit des genoux de l'homme. Il tomba et l'assistante sociale l'aida à se relever.

Il retourna s'assoir près de Tino qui lui demanda ce que lui avait dit le Père-Noël.

- I-Il veut que j'aille l-le voir t-tout à l'heure p-pour vériffier si j'ai été s-sage ou pas ...

Matthew pensait certainement que cet homme était le vrai Père-Noël, Tino lui aurait bien dit le contraire, mais la directrice lui avait une fois dit qu'il fallait laisser les enfants le découvrir par eux même.

Les autres enfants passèrent chacun leur tour, sur les genoux du Père-Noël, mais l'homme passait son temps à regarder Matthew avec un drôle de regard qui mettait l'enfant mal à l'aise.

Après la visite du Père-Noël, les enfants recevaient les cadeaux. Certains pensaient toujours que c'était le Père-Noël qui les avait apporté, mais Tino savait qu'il s'agissait des assistants sociaux. Matthew lui, était convaincu que c'était le Père-Noël qui lui avait apporté sa belle écharpe au couleurs du Canada.

Il dit à Tino qu'il allait pouvoir remercier le Père-Noël en personne et demanda s'il voulait qu'il le remercie pour _l'Action Man _qu'avait reçu Tino. Le finlandais hocha la tête pour lui faire plaisir et Matthew s'enfuit là où l'homme était parti.

Xx~xX

- Bonjour Matthew, dit l'homme en s'approchant de lui.

- B-Bonjour P-P-Père-Noël ...

Devant la personne d'une telle importance qu'est le Père-Noël, Matthew était encore plus timide que d'habitude. Il le regarda de plus près, et vit qu'il avait des yeux bleus électriques et qu'il n'avait pas l'air aussi vieux que ça.

Le Père Noël tendit sa main, comme pour inviter Matthew à la saisir, et le petit garçon se sentit obligé de le faire. Ils se mirent à marcher en direction de la sortie, et Matthew se demanda s'il ne devait pas prévenir quelqu'un qu'il s'en allait. Mais en même temps, il était avec le Père-Noël, donc rien de grave ne pouvait lui arriver.

Ils marchèrent dans la rue, et tournèrent deux fois à droite avant de se retrouver devant une grande maison en pierre. Il y avait un petit jardin en face, et deux petits vélos dans l'entrée. Le Père-Noël sortit une clef de sa poche, et ouvrit la maison. Matthew se demandait ce qu'il se passait tandis que le Père-Noël le poussait à l'intérieur.

La maison était pauvrement meublée et sentait un peu le moisi. Le Père-Noël conduisit Matthew dans le salon et le fit s'assoir sur le canapé miteux. Il cria ensuite après deux noms dans la maison :

- Ludwig ! Gilbert ! Votre mère va bientôt arriver !

Matthew fronça des sourcils et écouta des petits pas précipités descendre des escaliers. Deux enfants entrèrent dans le salon avec un sac à dos à la main. Le premier était petit et blond et avait les même yeux bleus que le Père-Noël. Le second en revanche, était plus grand et avait les cheveux blancs, les yeux rouges et la peau pâle. Il avait l'air d'avoir environ treize ans et son physique terrorisait Matthew qui se mit à trembler de peur.

Le plus grand des garçons regarda Matthew, puis le Père-Noël et fronça des sourcils, ce qui lui donna encore plus l'aspect d'un démon.

- Tu m'dégoutes ... dit-il au Père-Noël, et ce dernier éclata de rire avant d'ébourifer les cheveux du démon.

- Quoi ? Jaloux que ça ne soit pas toi aujourd'hui ?

Matthew ne comprenait rien du tout à la situation, mais il supposait que le Père-Noël voulait lui parler de quelque chose que le Démon voulait savoir ... Peut-être allait-il lui parler du "Secret du Père-Noël" dont tous les adultes était au courant ...

Quelqu'un klaxonna dans la rue, et le Père-Noël se tourna vers les enfants.

- Votre mère est là, magnez-vous l'cul !

Matthew écarquilla les yeux devant le vocabulaire employé par le Père-Noël. Le Démon prit l'autre enfant dans ses bras et quitta la maison en claquant la porte, laissant le Père-Noël seul avec Matthew.

Il marcha lentement vers l'orphelin, et le souleva du canapé pour le faire s'assoir sur ses genoux. Il posa sa main sur la cuisse du garçon et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Dis-moi, Matthew ... Quel est ton souhait le plus cher ?

Matthew avala sa salive, inconfortable dans cette position de proximité avec le Père-Noël. Il réfléchit à la question du Père-Noël. Il y avait deux choses qu'il voulait vraiment, c'était être guéri de sa maladie et trouver une nouvelle famille. Mais il voulait aussi revoir sa famille ... C'était vraiment un choix difficile ... et égoïste ... Il y avait des enfants bien plus malheureux que lui sur terre. Il avait vu un reportage sur les enfants en Afrique qui mourraient de faim.

- Je ... J'aimerais bien q-que t-tout les gens du monde m-mangent à leur faim ...

Le Père-Noël le regarda bizarrement, surpris par sa demande. Il finit par hocher la tête.

- D'accord, Matthew, dit-il. Je pourrais exaucer ton souhait, mais pour ça, il faudra que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi en retour ...

Il serrait la cuisse de Matthew un peu plus fort et sa deuxième main lui touchait les fesses. Le petit garçon avait peur, mais ne dit rien, tant qu'il pouvait sauver les autres enfants, il ferait tout ce qu'il pouvait.

- Q-Qu'est-ce que je d-dois faire ?

- Tu vois ce trou ? demanda le Père-Noël en glissant sa main sous le jean de Matthew et en plaçant son doigt sur son anus.

Le sang de Matthew se glaça, et il hocha la tête. Les assistants sociaux avaient déjà expliqué que les adultes n'avaient pas le droit de toucher les enfants sous la ceinture, et que si ça arrivait, il fallait immédiatement prévenir la police.

Mais, c'était le Père-Noël, alors il était supérieur aux adultes et à la police.

- Ce trou, dit l'homme en essayant d'y introduire un doigt ce qui fit monter les larmes aux yeux de Matthew, a été créé pour que le Père-Noël puisse exaucer tout tes souhaits ...

Vraiment ? Mais alors c'était pour ça que les adultes ne pouvaient pas y toucher !

- Si je mets quelque chose dedans me faisant beaucoup de bien alors ton souhait est exaucé.

Le Père-Noël avait maintenant son doigt à l'intérieur de Matthew, et lui avait baissé le pantalon jusqu'au genoux. Il faisait de lents mouvements de va et vient dérangeant fortement Matthew.

- Laisse-moi exaucé ton souhait, Matthew ...

Il introduit un deuxième doigt, cette fois faisant crier Matthew. Il décrocha sa ceinture, et baissa son pantalon et son caleçon, révélant son érection au petit garçon. Matthew ferma les yeux, dégoûté par ce qu'il voyait.

- C'est ce qui va permettre au Père-Noël de nourrir tous les gens de la planète, Matthew ... Tu es d'accord ?

Matthew ferait n'importe quoi pour les autres. Il était près à tout, même à souffrir.

- D'accord ... J-je suis d'accord ...

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Le Père-Noël retira ses doigts et les remplaça par quelque chose de bien plus douloureux. Il pénétra violemment le petit garçon et commença de rapide mouvements de vas et viens en grognant et en jurant.

Matthew pleurait et hurlait à la mort. Non, il n'était pas prêt du tout ! Il voulait que ça s'arrète, la douleur était immense, et il se sentait déchirer de l'intérieur ... Il fallait que ça cesse ! Tout de suite !

Il se mit à se débattre et à donner des coup de pieds et de poings dans l'air. Le Père Noël le saisit plus fermement et lui demanda d'arrêté de bouger. L'homme était bien plus puissant que lui ...

Matthew était brisé ...

Xx~xX

- Tino, tu n'as pas vu Matthew ? demanda Elizaveta, une des assistantes sociales au petit garçon qui jouait avec les cubes de bois d'un autre orphelin.

Tino réfléchit et lui dit qu'il était parti avec le Père-Noël. L'assistante fronça des sourcils en disant que ce n'était pas normal, et appela le dit Père-Noël avec son portable. Comme il ne répondait pas, elle se dit qu'elle allait se rendre chez lui, puisque de toute façon, il n'habitait pas loin.

Elle demanda à un de ses collègues de surveiller les enfants pendant qu'elle allait voir chez M. Beilschmidt après Matthew. Sur la route, elle se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas ramené Matthew dès qu'il avait vu que le petit garçon le suivait. Mais après tout, Matthew était si discret qu'il fallait faire vraiment attention avant de se rendre compte de sa présence.

Lorsqu'Elizaveta arriva à la maison de M. Beilschmidt, elle fut surprise de voir une voiture de police garée devant l'entrée. Elle fronça des sourcils et accéléra le pas. Au moment où elle allait passer par la porte ouverte, un policier mit sa main sur son épaule la faisant sursauter et se retourner.

- Madame, la police est à l'intérieure, vous ne pouvez pas entrer.

Elle secoua la tête sans comprendre et demanda ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Cet homme est accusé d'avoir violé son fils pendant des années.

Xx~xX

Gilbert secoua sa tête avec ferveur. Non, il en avait marre ! Il n'y croyait plus à ses conneries ! S'ils avaient divorcés, ce n'étaient pas de sa faute ! Il n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça, et Ludwig non plus. C'était son père le responsable, et il avait fallut quatre ans à Gilbert pour s'en rendre compte.

- Gilbert ! cria son père derrière la porte, si tu n'sors pas immédiatement, c'est à Ludwig que je m'en prendrais !

Gilbert serra les dents et prit son petit frère dans ses bras.

- Il n'a que cinq ans, espèce de monstre !

- Alors dépêche toi de sortir ! C'est de ta faute si ta mère ne vit plus avec moi, alors viens prendre ta punition !

L'enfant pesta contre son père et donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte. Il en avait plus qu'assez de sa punition. Gilbert venait chez son père un week-end sur deux, depuis quatre ans, c'était le nombre d'année que ses parents avaient divorcés. Et pendant ces quatre années, son père lui avait dit qu'il était responsable du malheur de la famille et l'obligeait à faire des choses.

- C'est toi qui devrait être puni ! Dès que maman sera là, je préviendrais la police !

- Et tu leur diras quoi, Gilbert ? Que tu étais trop faible pour te défendre ? Tu es pathétique ! Tu ne sais même pas te protéger toi même, et tu te dis génial, huh ? Je te connais mieux que quiconque, Gilbert, en profondeur même, tu n'es qu'un lâche, une mauviette qui préfère appeler la police plutôt que de faire face à ses problèmes.

Gilbert ne répondit rien. Son père avait raison ... S'il appelait la police, il prouverait aux autres qu'il était un lâche ... Et il montrerait le mauvais exemple à Ludwig. Il ne devait en parler à personne.

- Je ne sortirais pas ! cria Gilbert en retenant ses larmes, il était pitoyable.

- Bien, rien à foutre, je vais au centre pour enfants dans une heure, et je compte bien ramener un petit orphelin si tu ne sors pas ...

Gilbert donna un coup de poing dans la porte.

- T'as pas intérêt !

- Je vais me gêné, dit son père en s'éloignant.

L'albinos voulait sortir, mais son père avait vraiment l'air furieux. Ludwig était en danger. Il resta assis sur son lit pendant que Ludwig le regardait en dessinant. Ludwig ne parlait jamais quand il était chez son père. Il avait une fois dit à Gilbert que c'était parce qu'il lui ressemblait physiquement et qu'il avait peur de dire les mêmes choses horribles que lui s'il se mettait à parler.

Après une heure, Gilbert entendit la porte claquée, et en conclu que son père était parti. Il soupira et sorti de la chambre pour téléphoner à sa mère.

- Âllo ?

- Mutti, fit Gilbert en allemand.

Leur père était canadien et leur mère allemande, quand il était chez son père, Gilbert n'avait pas le droit de prononcer un seul mot d'allemand, sous peine de se faire punir.

- Bonjour Gilbert ! répondit joyeusement sa mère à l'autre bout du fil.

- Tu crois que tu pourrais venir nous chercher un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui ?

- C'est à dire, mon ange ?

- Tout de suite ?

Elle rit et lui dit qu'elle travaillait et qu'elle viendrait à midi comme d'habitude. Gilbert soupira et raccrocha après avoir dit au revoir. Il remonta dans sa chambre où Ludwig continuait de dessiner. Il faisait toujours le même personnage sur ses dessins, c'était une petite fille brune avec une robe verte. Elle avait les yeux fermé, mais Gilbert supposait que c'était parce que son frère ne savait pas dessiner les yeux du tout ... Et puis c'était quoi cette étrange boucle sur le coté de sa tête ?

Gilbert s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormi sans s'en rendre compte.

Il fut réveillé par le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait. Il prit immédiatement Ludwig qui rangeait ses crayons par taille et gamme de couleur, et alla verrouiller la porte de sa chambre. Il posa son oreille contre son père demander à quelqu'un de s'assoir dans le canapé.

Il n'avait quand même pas ...

- Ludwig ! Gilbert ! Votre mère va bientôt arriver !

Gilbert regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà midi ... Il avait dormi pendant deux heures ?! Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Ludwig ! C'était vraiment irresponsable de sa part !

Il prit son sac à dos et Ludwig prit le sien. Ils descendirent les escaliers, et se rendirent dans le salon. Les yeux de Gilbert se posèrent immédiatement sur le petit garçon assit dans le divan. Il avait des magnifiques yeux bleus avec une pointe de violet, et des cheveux mi-long de couleur blonde.

Il regarda ensuite son père qui était habillé en tenue de Père-Noël sûrement en train de ruiner le rêve d'un enfant croyant toujours en lui ... Ludwig et Gilbert n'ont jamais cru au Père-Noël, leur mère leur avait expliqué que c'était une fête religieuse où la famille s'offfrait des présents.

- Tu m'dégoûtes, cracha t-il à son père.

- Quoi ? Jaloux que ça ne soit pas toi aujourd'hui ?

Gilbert regarda le petit assis dans le canapé, et essaya de lui envoyé de la pitié, mais il semblait effrayé par ses yeux et tentait de regarder ailleurs.

Une voiture klaxonna, et Gilbert savait qu'il s'agissait de sa mère. Elle klaxonnait toujours, et n'entrait jamais. Si elle était entré, elle aurait vu le petit garçon orphelin assit là et qui allait vivre le pire instant de sa vie.

- Votre mère est là, magnez-vous l'cul !

Gilbert le mitrailla du regard, prit son frère dans ses bras et parti sans un au revoir. Il claqua la porte et marcha rapidement jusqu'à la voiture de sa mère.

- Il va lui faire du mal ? demanda Ludwig qui se faisait secoué dans tous les sens à la vitesse à laquelle marchait son frère.

- Oui, Ludchen ...

Ils grimpèrent dans la voiture de leur mère, Gilbert devant et Ludwig derrière, qui leur souhaita un joyeux Noël en embrassant ses fils. Elle leur raconta que leur cadeau étaient sous le sapin tout en démarrant la voiture. Elle leur disait toujours quelque chose de joyeux quand il revenait de chez leur père, sans doute sentait-t-elle que l'air était tendu.

Cependant, même cette bonne nouvelle n'améliora pas l'ambiance dans la voiture. Gilbert ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au petit garçon qui était en train de subir le pire dans le salon de son père.

Il se sentait vraiment mal, il aurait dû prendre la punition à la place de cet innocent orphelin ! Il serra les poings et hurla à sa mère d'arréter la voiture.

- Gilbert ! Ne crie pas comme ça !

- ARRÊTE LA VOITURE !

Elle appuya sur les freins et Gilbert retira sa ceinture. Sa mère mit sa main sur son poignet pour l'empêcher de trembler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Gilbert ?

Il se mit à pleurer, et regarda sa mère. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il allait faire, mais il devait le faire, pour cet orphelin ...

- Papa est en train de violer un petit garçon, alors il faut que tu appelles la police pendant que je cours pour aller le sauver.

Sans même laisser le temps à sa mère de répondre, Gilbert sorti de la voiture et se mit à courir jusqu'à chez son père. Il devait y avoir un kilomètre, mais au moins, ça descendait. Il y serrait en dix minutes, et peut-être que sa mère aura appelé la police et qu'ils seront là avant lui.

Cependant, après qu'il ait parcouru cent mètres, la voiture de sa mère revint derrière lui. Elle avait ouvert la fenêtre et criait après lui pour qu'il remonte dans la voiture et s'explique, mais il se contenta de lui dire de demander à Ludwig.

Il vit un vélo dans une propriété à côté de laquelle il courait et franchit la clôture pour s'en emparer, il regarda le numéro de la maison pour pouvoir le rendre plus tard, et le mit sur la route.

Ayant toujours aussi peu de chance, sa mère était sorti de la voiture et arrivait vers lui en courant. Il jura, enfourcha son vélo et pédala avant de se laisser porter par la dénivellation sans se retourner pour voir si sa mère le suivait.

Il arriva au croisement et traversa sans regarder. Une voiture de police passant à ce moment là l'évita de justesse, et Gilbert continua sa course, poursuivit par la voiture de sa mère et par la voiture de police.

Au moins, il y aurait du monde pour voir le monstre qu'était son père ! La maison arriva dans son champ de vision. Il descendit du vélo et continua sa course vers la maison qu'il ouvrit en claquant la porte contre le mur.

Il arriva au salon, où le petit garçon était recroquevillé sur le sol sans pantalon et en tremblant. Il jura et alla près de lui pour l'aidé à se relever et l'emmener dehors. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à tenir sur ses jambes.

Il leva le visage vers son père qui portait toujours cette tenue ridicule en riant.

- Alors quoi ? demanda l'homme en rattachant sa ceinture. Tu te sens coupable ?

- J'ai appelé la police.

Son père perdu son sourire sadique et fronça des sourcils.

- Tu mens !

- Non, ils arrivent !

Il grogna et attrapa l'ophelin par les cheveux.

- Sale petite merde ! hurla-t-il en balançant son poing dans le corps déjà brisé du petit garçon.

Il couina sous la douleur et Gilbert sentit encore plus de rage monter en lui. Il se jeta sur son père qui lâcha le petit garçon. Gilbert se pencha protectivement au dessus de l'orphelin. Et lui dit qu'il allait le protéger.

Son père chargea un coup de pied à la mâchoire de Gilbert. Il allait recommencer quand quelqu'un d'autre entra dans la pièce.

- Police ! On n'bouge plus !

Gilbert soupira de soulagement, et vit que le garçon qu'il protégeait avait perdu connaissance. Le policier plongea sur l'homme qui avait les mains en l'air et lui passa les menottes.

- Il était consentant ! hurla son père.

L'albinos se releva et vit que sa mère était dans la pièce en train de pleurer. Elle avait Ludwig dans ses bras qui ne pipait mot. Gilbert s'autorisa à sourire, il avait carrément sauvé la situation. Certes, le petit garçon allait être traumatisé à vie, mais au moins, il aura un héros !

Un deuxième policier entra dans la pièce avec une femme aux longs cheveux marrons.

- Joe, dit lesecond policier, elle dit qu'elle connaît le petit garçon ...

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama la femme en mettant sa main sur sa bouche.

Elle ferma les yeux devant la scène et Gilbert regarda une nouvelle fois la pièce où pas mal de sang souillait le sol. Cela n'avait pas frappé Gilbert à première vue parce qu'il avait l'habitude du sang, surtout qu'en général c'était lui qui devait nettoyer après, mais il était vrai que la scène devait être terrifiante.

- Matthew ... dit la femme en prenant le garçon dans ses bras.

Le policier lui dit qu'il avait appelé une ambulance et elle demanda à Gilbert d'aller chercher une serviette pour enrouler ses jambes. Gilbert alla chercher une couverture derrière le canapé alors que son père se faisait conduire à la voiture de police.

Il s'approcha de Matthew, et donna la couverture à la femme. Elle le remercia, et il lui sourit, elle était plutôt jolie avec son petit nez en trompette et sa fleur dans les cheveux. Quand il regarda le garçon de plus près, il se rendit compte que lui aussi avait un petit nez en trompette ... C'était plutôt mignon ...

Xx~xX

Matthew voulait mourir. C'était la première chose qu'il s'était dit en se réveillant. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés, mais ses jambes lui faisaient souffrir le martyr. Il entendait des voix ...

- ... mais au moins, maintenant, je suis son héros !

A-Alfred ? Non ... Non, ce n'était pas Alfred ... Il était mort, il ne le reverrait plus jamais. A moins que ... Et s'il était mort lui aussi ? Son coeur accéléra, et un _bip bip _résonna dans sa tête. Il ouvrit les yeux, mais dû les fermer aussitôt parce que la lumière le brûlait.

Il donna une nouvelle tentative, qui réussit avec un peu plus de succès. Il eut temps d'apercevoir beaucoup de blanc avant de refermer les yeux. Il entendit la voix d'Elizaveta dire qu'il avait bougé, et une nouvelle fois, il ouvrit les yeux, cette fois les laissant ouverts.

Il regarda autour de lui, et réalisa qu'il était dans un hôpital. Ça sentait le désinfectant et le café, et il y avait des personnes dans la chambre. Ils étaient flous, et Matthew porta la main à ses yeux pour s'assurer que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes.

- Tu cherches ça ? demanda un garçon au cheveux blancs en lui tendant ses lunettes.

Matthew les pris en le remerciant, et observa de plus près le garçon. Il avait les yeux rouges, ce qui était assez effrayant. Un flash de souvenirs frappa Matthew alors que le garçon le fixait.

Des cris.

De la douleur.

Des larmes.

Du sang.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains comme pour chasser ses pensées, et des larmes amers se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il restait allongé, comme ça, sans bouger à cause de la douleur dans son bassin. C'était ce qu'il avait mérité ... S'il n'avait pas été si faible, si naïf ... Le Père-Noël, c'était des bêtises ! Comment avait-il pu y croire ?

Une femme s'approcha de lui, accompagnée d'un médecin et d'Elizaveta. Il y avait aussi la directrice du centre qui était là, et Matthew voyait qu'elle bouillait de rage. La femme s'approcha de lui, elle avait des cheveux blonds à longueur d'épaules et ondulés, retenus par un ruban. Elle le regarda avec un regard atristé.

- Matthew, je m'appelle Femke, je suis psychologue.

Elle avait un petit accent étranger, mais son anglais était parfait.

- Je sais que ce que tu as vécu est indescriptible, mais sache qu'en aucun cas ce n'était de ta faute, et que tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Matthew pleura davantage, laissant quelques sanglots se faire entendre. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça, c'était trop tôt. Il voulait juste s'allonger, dormir, et ne jamais se réveiller. Une main vint se poser sur son épaule, et il se figea, terrorisé.

- Je sais ce que c'est, fit le garçon, ça fait depuis que j'ai ton âge que ce bâtard ...

Il n'eut pas besoin de terminé sa phrase, Matthew avait compris. Il baissa peu un peu une des mains qui cachait son visage, et prit celle du garçon dans la sienne.

- Tu n'es pas tout seul Matthew, je suis là.

Matthew se sècha les larmes avec sa manche et regarda autour de lui. Elizaveta discutait avec le médecin, et la psychologue parlait avec une autre femme qui ressemblait beaucoup au garçon.

- C-Comment t-tu t'appelles ? demanda Matthew en tremblant.

Il lui sourit. Un sourire remplit d'émotions et de chaleur. Matthew décida qu'il adorait ce sourire.

- Gilbert, pour te servir !

Xx~_Quatorze ans plus tard~_xX

Matthew sentit les larmes monter à ce souvenir. Noël avait toujours été un fardeau depuis ce jour, mais au moins, Gilbert était avec lui. Tout allait mieux, il était enseignant dans une école primaire des quartiers défavorisés, et lors des fêtes, il faisait du bénévolat dans le centre d'hébergement où il avait grandit.

Tino était le directeur des lieux, grâce à son mari Berwald qui, n'étant pas de nature très sociale, avait cédé le poste que sa mère lui avait légué.

Gilbert était devenu agent de police. Il aidait aussi au centre quand Matthew le lui demandait. De toute façon, il faisait vraiment tout ce que Matthew lui disait, c'était à se demander qui portait la culotte dans leur couple.

Matthew était plus que près pour le mariage, mais Gilbert était beaucoup trop nerveux que son petit-ami lui dise non qu'il n'osait pas faire sa demande. Matthew savait d'Antonio, un des meilleurs ami de Gilbert et époux de Lovino son propre meilleur ami, que Gilbert avait acheté l'anneau depuis six mois, et qu'il était aussi nerveux qu'un puceau qui allait le faire pour la première fois.

Deux petits garçons arrivèrent près d'eux en se battant, et pourtant, ils se donnaient la main. Ils avaient tous les deux cinq ans et s'appelaient Francis et Arthur.

- Tino ! cria Francis.

L'interessé, toujours habillé en Père-Noël ne se retourna pas.

- C'est bon, dit Arthur, on sait que c'est vous ...

Il croisait ses petits bras avec un air de 'je sais tout' sur le visage. Arthur et Francis étaient arrivé le même jour, le mois passé. Ils étaient inséparables et pourtant ils se chamaillaient pour tout et n'importe quoi.

- Arthur m'a dit qu'il allait partir demain dans une famille d'accueil !

Tino les regarda, comme pour analyser leur situation, puis soupira avant de répondre.

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Francis ?

Arthur sortit sa lèvre inférieur alors qu'il boudait.

- Ce stupide Frog veut plus me lâcher depuis qu'il le sait ...

Il rougissait maintenant, et Matthew ne pouvait pas s'empécher de trouver ça mignon. Il regarda Gilbert qui roulait les yeux, en balayant les épines de sapin.

Tino se pencha vers Francis et lui parla d'une voix gentille et pleine de bonté, comme seul Tino savait le faire.

- Vous vous reverrez, vous savez ? Arthur s'en va à Yorkstone, c'est proche de Regina, vous pourrez vous voir au moins une fois par mois !

- Oui, mais, dit Francis en se mordant la lèvre, et si on me trouve une famille d'accueil ailleurs dans le Saskachewan ?

Tino lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de répondre.

- On s'arrangera pour que ça soit proche de Regina ou Yorkstone, d'accord ?

Francis, et étrangement Arthur aussi, hochèrent la tête avant de filer pour retourner jouer avec leur cadeau de Noël. Gilbert vint enlacer Matthew par derrière, et lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe.

- Joyeux Noël, Birdie ...

- Joyeux Noël, Gil ...

**A/N : Et joyeuses fêtes à vous aussi :D**

**J'ai fait pas mal de modification (J'ai même ajouté du FrUK! WTF? on dirait presque que j'aime bien ce couple ...).**

**J'ai aussi prit un p'tit congé sans écrire (J'ai été rattrapé par mes responsabilités, à savoir manger et dormir) et j'ai rien écrit depuis deux jours ... Il est temps que je m'y remette !**

**Et si vous déposiez un review au pied de mon sapin ? Ce serait formidable !( Foormidable, tu étais formidable, j'étais fort minable, nous étions formidables ! (Stromae en boucle depuis quatre heure du mat xD))**

**Joyeuses fêtes~!**


End file.
